The embodiments herein relate generally to a portable table with adjustable legs and a shelf that can be carried in a carrying bag.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention the portable tables did not have adjustable legs, especially useful for leveling in an outdoor setting. Further, the tables did not have a shelf for storing accessories. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.